


A Good Day

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: The White House staff celebrate a successful day (Sendra)





	A Good Day

Kendra had been told to meet some of the others in the Oval, and walking through she ended up falling into step with Emily. It seemed to be their normal way of walking around by now, Kendra felt like she was barely seen without Emily if she was walking the halls of this place. "Hey, heard you did well today?" Emily was smiling, so someone had told her what was going on, and Kendra had a feeling that this was actually just the latest scuttlebutt of the White House.

"The subpoena was quashed, yes." Given everything that she'd been having to contend with when it came to the court case she was a little amazed that she'd managed to get it done. It wasn't the first time that she'd been up against the odds, but rarely had she been dealing with the minefield of her co-counsel being both the First Lady and family of the subject. "Despite the first lady meddling." She grumbled, unable to hold it in.

"She meddled?" Emily asked, seemingly surprised but not shocked by the knowledge. Kendra knew that Alex Kirkman was a fabulous lawyer, though their specialities had never had them cross each other before this. It didn't make it any easier when she had had a strategy and it had been undermined.

"I think she was trying to help and went off on the wrong track." Kendra would now never know if her original plan would have worked, but either way she had done the best for her client, and that was all that a lawyer could do. Of course, this one hadn't come with any payment, but she would live with that when it went on her record.

"I heard you spanked her." Well, there weren't that many people who had been in court and even fewer who had been in that room where they had spoken. How did the White House do this, how was there always so much going around, and how did people always know what was happening, even things that happened in private.

"That's going a little too far. I was… firm with her." That was surely the easiest way for her to explain it. Kendra tried to hide a little smirk when Seth fell into step behind her slightly. She'd come to enjoy spending time with the press secretary outside of their jobs, so she was glad that he was coming along to this meeting with them. "Hey, Seth."

Seth's first input into the conversation was showing that he'd been on the staff here the whole time. Though Kendra had seen enough of both the President and his wife to be certain of Seth's words. "Hey, I've never seen anyone be firm with the First Lady, not even the President."

"Well, first time for everything I guess." Emily nodded, just as Lyor fell into step with them as well. These strange corridor meetings did make her laugh, because it made this part of the building feel a lot smaller than it was. There were a thousand people working here, but the Senior staff was a lot smaller, maybe it was inevitable that they spent more time together than others did. "Especially when you're good at it."

"I'm good at getting subpoenas quashed. At least the ones that aren't lawful." It was one of the reasons she'd wanted to go to law school. She'd wanted to keep the government ethical. She hadn't realised back then exactly how high an ask that was. She also never imagined that she'd be handling the First Lady, not by any stretch of the imagination. "Not sure I'm that good at handling the First Lady."

"Wait, what subpoena?" Seth blanched slightly, and Kendra wondered what brought that about. She couldn't imagine that it was something that came across his desk, but the reaction made her wonder if actually it had been. All legal matters came across her desk right now, especially since she hadn't hired a deputy, so there was no reason he would have for knowing about a subpoena, or worrying about it.

"One that no longer exists." If he was really that interested though, she'd tell him about it, and it would probably be best at the time that they largely got alone, where nobody could overhear them. "I'll drive you home, tell you about it in the car." Seth nodded and reached forward to squeeze her shoulder as they turned another corner on this long and winding trip through the White House.

"You know where he lives?" Lyor said, sounding as though he was just a little bothered by the fact she knew where Seth lived enough to offer to drive him home so casually. Given that Kendra only really was him when she was about to tease him about something or argue with him about something she didn't feel anywhere near as close to him.

"I drive him home a lot." She shrugged, and even if she didn't, Seth's place was on her route home, so picking him up and dropping him off was nice. It meant that most nights she had company for a little while after she left here. "It's on my way home anyway, makes sense to carpool."

"You never offer to drive me home, even on good days." Lyor grumbled, and Kendra couldn't tell if he was trying to get a reaction out of her or if he was actually bothered by that. From all she knew of him he lived on the other side of the city and preferred to be in charge of his own arrival and departure, so she was going with the former.

"That's because I don't like you that much." She teased, making sure there was an over-bright smile on her face so that he would know she was kidding. She didn't really plan on making it any more obvious than that, because it was always more fun to wind him up when they had a good day then when everything sucked.

"I'm not sure anyone has ever liked me." Lyor sighed, and this time Kendra was actually  
fairly sure that he was being honest. She actually did like him, if only because he was a straightforward asshole and she always knew where she stood with him. It was refreshing in a world of politicians. People he wanted to lie to were screwed, but he seemed to have a policy of being honest to those he worked with. "Still, we all got wins today."

"You got a win?" She teased again as they all stopped in the small outer office of the oval, waiting for their permission to enter from Emily who went ahead. "From what I was told the President got a win." One of the reasons she'd agreed to come work here so instantly was that she had always liked Tom Kirkman. Since working here she liked him even more.

Lyor scowled at her a second before he shrugged and pursed his lips. It looked like he was about to start pouting even more, and that entertained her more than she wanted to admit. "I say that that counts." He tried to claim, and that just made her want to laugh, but that would ruin the moment.

"I counter and say you're clutching at straws." Treat it like she was in court, like she was countering an argument, and it would stop her from laughing. That was something that had saved her more often than she wanted to admit, because that would have her admitting she wanted to laugh at her colleagues with alarming regularity.

"Admit it Lyor, you're not used to dealing with a man with scruples." Seth laughed, all three of them just standing there and hoping that Emily came to let them through in a moment. Kendra didn't like having to wait, and she hated waiting even more when it was something she'd been invited too.

Both she and Seth saw the President open the door to the Oval, but with Lyor facing them he didn't, and neither of the others in attendance let him know that the topic of their conversation was stood right there as he spoke. "I'm not. I prefer the scruples-free. But I do respect him."

"Who do you respect?" The President asked, and Kendra shared a glance with Seth that told her he was as amused by Lyor's instant discomfort as she was. It wasn't that they wanted Lyor to mess up, but just that it was slightly entertaining when he did. Though Kendra was honest, she would be amused if it was anyone that wasn't her. After her word-vomit containing first meeting she was counting everything that didn't end in her getting uncomfortable as a win.

"You, sir." Lyor managed to stammer a few seconds later, which Kendra just smiled again at and reached out to squeeze his shoulder in a supportive gesture instead. No matter how much she liked seeing other people uncomfortable, she would still support him to get through it.

"We were all just coming to say goodnight, sir." She spoke first, sliding around the still stammering Lyor to take the attention off of him for a moment. "I'm sure that Emily told you that though." It would be easier to let Lyor off the hook and use it as bribery material at a later date than stay watching this.

"Come in for a drink, not those of you driving." Kirkman clearly looked at her at that, and she inclined her head slightly to show he agreement. She wasn't against not drinking before she went home. In fact, it was probably better than she either didn't drink tonight or got utterly wasted when she was home.

"Yes, sir." They all echoed, smiling when they knew that Kendra would likely be the only one not drinking at all. Seth would be going home in her car. The others she didn't actually know. Lyor she assumed just called for a broomstick, or a cab, she wasn't sure which was more accurate. Emily and Aaron… she didn't want to hazard a guess.

"We heard Kendra managed to handle your wife sir," Emily smirked, and Kendra wished that she had something to throw at her as she smoothed her skirt out as she went to sit down. Seth sitting next to her, while Lyor perched on the arm beside Aaron. "Now we know who to send in when we need something."

"It wasn't like that." She said, shooting daggers at Emily through her gaze, hoping that she wouldn't actually have to kill her with her mind. It would just be messy even if it was only in her mind. She didn't like mess when she could avoid it.

"It's all taken care of?" She was then asked, and it was clear that the president was concerned about his family. It was nice to see someone that cared that much. She knew that he cared about everything though. His staff, his country and his family. No doubt even when his family were driving him up the wall.

"Yes, sir. The FBI may try to come back with something else but… I'm ready for it if you mother-in-law needs me." She thought that making sure the President knew that she was ready for it all again if she was needed was for the best idea. Kendra knew that she was a good lawyer, but at times she wasn't good at this bit, the socialising part. Thankfully a nod was the only response, and Kendra could go back to just letting herself settle into the moment.

They all sat for an hour, laughing and joking, trying to wind each other up. More and more people joining them all and sharing in the joy of an evening that wasn't being underpin by some sort of an emergency that none of them had the time or mental energy to deal with. Kendra felt relaxed for the first time since joining the staff, and she really didn't want to stop that now. Though as her stomach rumbled she realised that she really, really needed to go home and eat. It was only at that point she nudged Seth and smiled. "So, you ready to go? Sir?"

"Go, have a good night. That goes for all of you." The President ordered, smiling to them all as each shook his hand saying goodnight. As usual Kendra as the last in the line for that, her inbuilt politeness meaning that she couldn't push in front of people. The only place she could put all that to the side was in court. The rest of the time, she operated under politeness.

"Sure. See you all tomorrow." Seth said as everyone else started filing out, he'd positioned himself just ahead of her so that they would be able to walk out together without one or the other having to wait. "Can we try and not have a national emergency while I try and sleep?" The sarcastic question made them all chuckle, and Kendra had to admit that that would be nice.

"That may be too much to ask." Emily echoed Kendra's thoughts as she, Aaron and Lyor headed down one corridor. Kendra was not even going to look at her office right now. If she did she'd find a million things to do and all of them would stop her leaving. She might need to do some work, but she needed to sleep more.

"We're well aware." She called after Emily before raising a hand to wave the three of them off while they took the corridor toward the lobby and her car. If she didn't concentrate she was liable to find herself falling asleep. That was going to be something good about having Seth coming with her. They fell silent until they were alone in the parking lot, clearly Seth figuring that there may be some classified reasons she hadn't wanted to talk in front of others.

"So, what's this with the First Lady's mom?" That was one question, and it was really both classified and not. Largely, Kendra hadn't wanted to bring too much attention to Mrs Kirkman or her mother outside of what was already scuttlebutt around the office. She certainly wasn't going to be playing into.

Out of everyone though, Seth was probably the one who had the most need to know about this. Only so that he could issue all the denials he was asked for. "She was subpoenaed by the FBI over something Hannah Wells found." Kendra was, personally, still a little bothered by how Mrs Kirkman had dealt with this whole situation, but it wasn't her place to comment on that.

"It was issued?" He asked quietly, just stopping and staring at her as they reached her car. She knew that kind of a worry when something had happened to people she liked, but this seemed like more. So she'd wait until he told her what the problem was. If she just kept answering his questions they'd get there.

So, while it had been technically issued, it was never legal, and that was the bit that everyone should look at. She knew that wasn't how it worked, but it should have been. When something was illegally issued it should no longer be on the record, but it probably would be, especially when it was something so close to the President. "Not anymore. I got it quashed."

"I categorically denied it was issued." Seth looked slightly distraught, and technically though it was issued, it wasn't legally issued while there was an appeal. So if he had issued it while she'd been in court or afterwards he hadn't been wrong. On a technicality, sure, but to her, it still counted.

"What time?" She pressed, starting the car and trying to focus on the conversation at the same time. Not wanting to give him incorrect information, but also not wanting to kill them both at the same time by her erratic driving. She didn't think that anyone would appreciate it if she killed them both, especially since she was still so new to her position.

"Around 3 pm. Why would that matter?" His worry was clearly briefly on her killing them both too, so she left his question unanswered until they were going more steadily and she could focus on both things.

"Because of the law. I was in court appealing it, so technically it wasn't." That was one of the things that she could assure him on. He hadn't lied or misled anyone, and he didn't need to apologise to anyone over it. "Maybe, next time you get something like that though… you check with me before you deny it." She joked, teasing him a little. Lightening the mood up for the both of them.

"If it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you, I'm okay with it," Seth replied just as she parked up, she was glad that she had too because her hands shook a little when he spoke. The last time anyone had said that to her it had been very, very different, and it felt so much nicer when Seth was the one saying it.

"Are you flirting with me?" She had to ask because there were just so many things she often overthought. It was easier to ask, and she'd learnt that a long time ago. Some people thought that that was rude, but they were the ones who said they were confused most often. She at least knew where she stood.

"It's… well it's a possibility." Seth smiled a little, clearly as embarrassed as she felt about all of this. Kendra liked him, she liked being with him like this, even if they were just sat in her car, basically acting like teenagers. Kendra was actually enjoying this, and she hoped that Seth was too. He seemed to be, and she felt that was confirmed just a moment later. "We could get take-out together."

"So romantic." Kendra burst out laughing, though in truth what Seth was suggesting was sort of her perfect night. Alone, with someone she deeply enjoyed spending time with. "Actually that sounds kind of perfect. Not sure I can face going home right now." Plus, the offer to her was something too good to turn down.

"Then come to my place. We'll get dinner, and you can remind me we have a counsel now." Seth opened the door and got out, and really after that Kendra couldn't say no. Seth lead her up, and they both spoke about work, things they were both interested in. Then, of course, the office gossip that they just  _had_  to share with someone else. That was always going to be something that they all needed to do from time to time.

Food, more gossip, a movie. A night spent two people who enjoyed spending their time together. She looked at her watch then and had to laugh, it was almost 1am, she needed to be back at the White House in less than 6 hours. She laughed again looking at Seth, as he was sat back on the other side. "You know, more often than not I wonder why Senior Advisors even have apartments. We're hardly ever home."

"You're not even called in as often as I am." Seth laughed, and Kendra knew that that was true too, because she only got called in when a lawyer was going to be needed, Seth was called in for everything, and that was almost one thing a night. She'd learnt that the last few weeks since she'd become a part of this weird family.

"No, I'm not. But that's what I mean. If I'm only spending 20 hours a week at home you must be here even less." She nodded because she felt sorry for him that he was there so little. She loved being at home, and it was so hard for them all when they never got home. It also made it so that she barely knew how she slept. "Where do you sleep? Your office?"

"Can't sleep in my office. I removed the sofa." Seth grumbled at that, frowning a little. Now she was wondering where he actually did sleep. She'd gotten 40 winks on the sofa in her office more often than she hadn't. During the time working with them all she knew hard he worked, and the others. They all worked so hard.

Kendra could, at least, offer for Seth to sleep on her sofa. It was probably more fair that he use it, especially on the nights when she wasn't using it. "There's one in my office that you're welcome to use." She realised that the later it got the less likely she was to actually get herself home. Especially as she'd been drinking. "How many beers have I had."

"Well… this is my fourth and you've kept up with me." Seth replied, holding up the last of his bottle. Four was too many for her to drive home on, so if she was going to go home she was going to have to call a cab, and not be impressed by how long it took to get her home. She'd always freaked out a little in cabs, she never felt truly safe.

But, that didn't mean she should stay, or that she should drive. She needed to sleep some before she had to go back to work, sleep off all this alcohol. "I should probably call a cab home." She was about to push herself up, but Seth held his hand up, clearly thinking of a different way to think this through.

"You can stay here tonight." He ended up offering, and that was slightly surprising for her, but she was thankful for it. It would solve her problems, and at the same time it would make her think more about Seth, and after the night they had, the pull she felt… She wasn't exactly sure that it was the best thing for them to do.

"I'm not sure that's the wisest thing." She said quietly, still sitting forward looking at him. It wasn't going to be easy if she stayed, or they were going to have to really hold themselves back. Even as she was sat forward she had her hand on his knee as they both worked through whatever they first thoughts were.

Seth's thoughts seemed to be settled quicker than hers, and instead of pulling away he just moved a little closer. "Maybe not, but I'd still like you to." As with everything Seth said, there was a soft sincerity to it that she was probably always going to find hard to refuse, however long she knew him for.

"I'd like to, thank you." She smiled, her hand still lingering on his knee. Just before she actually moved it Seth had leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. For less than a moment she was surprised, but almost instantly she was returning the pressure, reaching her hand out to pull him a little closer as his hand went to her cheek, both losing themselves in the moment.

When they pulled apart she needed to catch her breath, but couldn't help but break into a grin. "That… that was just the beer." Seth defended, trying to laugh it off, but Kendra wasn't about to let him pretend that hadn't been something they'd both wanted. And they had both wanted it. She was sure of that, and it had been there long before the alcohol they'd drunk. Besides, she'd quite enjoyed it, and she didn't want to ignore that.

"This isn't." Kendra had never been very good at hiding what she wanted, she tended to go for it with both barrels when she knew that it was, and Seth's clumsy kiss was enough to break her barrier down. To say they probably worked together the  _least_  of the senior staff, she spent a lot of time with Seth. All because she liked him as a person, and he made her transition a little less difficult. As she moved a little closer and their kiss deepened she felt Seth's arms wrapping around her to keep her close too.

"This… Kendra." He paused when they broke apart, his forehead resting against hers. Despite the hesitation in his voice, his grip didn't loosen. It was a strange internal conflict she was sure they were both having. They worked together, and they hadn't exactly known each other for long, and yet… this also felt perfect.

"Let's work out the practicalities in the morning." She smiled because this was not something she wanted to second guess right now. If she had her way, the end to a very good day was something exactly like this. She wasn't alone and was with someone she genuinely liked. Kissing him again a little more softly she decided to just let the rest of the night go how it went. Not thinking for once in her life would probably benefit her.

At the very least, it was going to open some new opportunities… and she was okay with that.


End file.
